Los Juegos de Un Titan
by Alt-JR
Summary: Un libro, un hechizo y una historia basada en los juegos del hambre. Puede ser lo unico que se necesite para arruinar vidas, sin embargo, una tamaraniana enamorada puede arreglar todo. Lo se, mal summary, siempre han sido malos xD espero os guste, los invito a entrar y leer, en opinion de mis amigos, una muy buena historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:La trama de The Hunger Games y la cancion de "La pradera" y la de "El arbol del ahorcado" Le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Los Jovenes Titanes** **son propiedad de DC comics. Los personajes nuevos son completamente mios.**

**Los Juegos de un Titan**

**_Agosto, 1829_**

En la inmensa pradera que separaba Lawrenceville del pequeño poblado de San Francisco, se divisaba a una muchacha de cabellos negros como la oscuridad y ojos verdes azulados, que utilizaba un vestido antiguo de color blanco, iba corriendo hasta llegar al otro lado de la pradera.

En el centro del bosque se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, que con un caldero invocaba unas extrañas palabras.

El caldero que contenia un liquido color carmin se hacia oscuro, la chica de cabellos dorados gritaba unas palabras en un idioma antiguo. La noche se acercaba rapidamente y la niña de ojos azulados llego corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana.

Por su parte la chica de cabellos dorados seguia recitando unas palabras, de las cuales solo se llegaban a entender:

-Azarath Mitrion Zinthos-

La pelinegra llego, justo a tiempo para ser deborada por esa extraña luz del caldero, que hizo desaparecer a ella y a su hermana, para el resto de la eternidad.

**Junio, Año Actual**

El timbre de la Torre Titan sono e hizo que los titanes en menos de un minuto esten en la sala esperando por abrir el paquete.

-Abrelo Raven!-Dijo Chico Bestia ancioso

-Espera, no sabemos que pueda contener-Dijo Robin nervioso

No era de extrañarse que este nervioso, pues hace cinco dias habian mandado un paquete y habian capturado a Chico Bestia y a Starfire, lo cual los hice preocuparse mas por lo que recibian.

-Creo que no deberias abrirla-Dice Cyborg

-Creo que deberias abrirla-Dice Chico Bestia

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Callense los dos!- Dijo Raven ya molesta

-Y si hacen ese ritual con la moneda para ver quien tiene la razon-Dijo Starfire mirando la caja del paquete

-Ok, si sale cara, la abrimos, si sale cruz, la botamos-Dijo Cyborg lanzando una moneda

La moneda dio vueltas en el aire, y al caer en la mesa donde yacia la caja, salio cara.

-Bueno abramosla-Dijo Raven mientras desgarraba la caja con las manos

Dentro de esa caja, habia un simple libro que en el titulo decia

-Los Juegos del Hambre, Suzanne Collins-Dijo Raven en voz alta

-Fijate lo que dice en la primera pagina-Dijo Robin con tono autoritario

Raven rodo los ojos. Abrio la pagina, la cual era decorada por un margen de color dorado y en letras blancas decia:

-Los Juegos de Un Titan, Libria-Dijo Raven en voz alta

De las paginas salio una luz blanca, y antes de que los titanes pudieran correr, la luz ya habia absorbido a Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, seguidos de Robin y Raven.

**El entrenamiento**

Starfire se levanto del piso tocandose la cabeza, se sentia realmente adolorida, al parecer estaba en un tren y al ver en una pequeña television, en la cual un hombre de cabellos azules miraba la pantalla y decia:

-Con seguridad, estos seran los mejores Juegos del Hambre, o como deberia llamarlo, Los Juegos de Un Titan!-

Starfire no sabia lo que estaba pasando, entonces al escuchar un leve gemido, supo reconocer la voz de Robin, casi corriendo fue hasta otro compartimiento en el que estaba sentado su amado.

-Robin, que es lo que pasa! Donde estan los demas!-

-No lo se Star, pero debemos ir a buscarlos-Dijo Robin preocupado

-No creo que quieran buscarlos, ellos no los recordaran en muy poco-Dijo una voz en la puerta del compartimiento

-Muestrate!-Grito Starfire

-No les hare daño, estoy tan atrapada como ustedes en esto, me llamo Sugar, ahora, si quieren sobrevivir no hagan ruido-Dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes azulados

-Que es todo esto!-Grito Robin

-Este libro era Los Juegos del Hambre, debieron haber botado el paquete, la que se los envio esperaba que lo abrieran, ahora deben ganar los juegos para salir con vida. Para explicarme mejor, antes en estos juegos elegian a un chico y a una chica entre los doce y dieciocho años, pero la que los atrapo aqui no le importan las edades, ni quien sea, solo quiere al chico y a la chica, para hacerlos pelear por su vida, normalmente solo sobrevive uno, pero yo los ayudare a que sobrevivan ambos, haci que mantenganse con vida-Les dice mirando al piso

A Starfire le caen las lagrimas como si ya hubiera vivido aquella situacion, Robin se contiene de llorar

-Y que pasara con nuestros amigos-Dice Robin mirando al piso

-A eso vengo, si logran sobrevivir les dara un deseo a cada uno, asi que asegurense de mantenerse con vida, en este momento nos dirigimos a su centro de entrenamiento, sus amigos no los recordaran, solo recordaran a su pareja de distrito, el lugar del que creen que provienen, no les digan nada, o la que los trajo aqui se vengara-Dijo Sugar mirandolos a los ojos - Una cosa mas, sus poderes no funcionaran, bueno no todos, la que los trajo aqui de seguro les dara una o dos horas para que sus poderes funcionen, luego los desactivara y tendran que sobrevivir como humanos. No piensen que los personajes de la historia, los que son del libro son malos, algunos todavia tienen su misma voluntad, es que la que los trajo aqui los controla-

-Quien nos trajo a este horrible lugar-Dijo Starfire limpiandose las lagrimas

-Mi hermana, Libria-

-Por que nos hace esto!?-Pregunto Robin abrazando a Starfire

-No crean que son los unicos, viene haciendo esto desde hace años, desde 1829, y cuando empezo con esto me trajo con ella, solo para hacerme sufrir-Al terminar esas palabras, el tren se detiene-Preparence para lo peor, ya llegamos al Capitolio, primero los arreglaran y los presentaran en un desfile, tal vez reconozcan a sus amigos, usaran trajes extraños asi que no se sorprendan por como viste la gente del Capitolio, luego de esto iran a un lugar para descanzar y mañana empezara su entrenamiento, lamento que les haya pasado esto- Dice Sugar con un tono de melancolia.

**Hola! Bueno no es mi primer fic, ya que muchos o muy pocos me conoceran o me conocieron como DamaEstrellada, la que escribia 'No es facil ser Watson' y la de 'Recuerda que me amas' por motivos que les contare despues, si es que aparecen mis lectores, tuve que borrar mis historias y mi nombre, sin embargo volvi y me voy a quedar, espero les haya gustado, y tal vez, vuelva a retomar mis historias.**

**Los quiere, La ahora conocida como Alt-JR.**

**Espero Reviews, con un review actualizo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a mis fieles lectores :') no se que haria sin ustedes, y si, soy tributo, potterhead, greyssed (o como se escriba xD), efecto colateral, divergente, narniana, etc. Espero les guste y no se preocupen, puede que retome 'Recuerda que me amas' aunque algo cambiada al principio la retomare! **

**Capitulo 2**

**PoV Robin**

Me siento fatal, nunca debi dejar que habrieran ese maldito paquete, y ahora estoy con Star en este maldito libro, pidiendo ayuda a una extraña, lo unico que me importa ahora es que ella salga con vida. Por lo que me ha dicho Sugar supuestamente solo uno sale con vida, pero ella hara que salgan dos. O por lo menos lo intentara. Mi mision es clara, mantener con vida a Starfire, aunque tenga que pagar con la mia.

-Ya llegamos, preparense para lo peor-Nos dice Sugar

Al bajar del tren las filas de gente son incontables, mucha gente del Capitolio vestida con ropa demasiado brillante y muy decorada, incluso veo a los varones usando maquillaje demasiado excéntrico para el gusto de cualquier persona con un poco de cordura. Unos hombres altos se paran en frente de nosotros, estan vestidos con trajes blancos y Sugar los ha llamado 'Agentes de la paz'. Todavia debo aprender muchas cosas.

Sugar me ha hecho entrar en un cuarto de preparacion, apenas estoy cubierto por un simple camison de hospital.

Estoy esperando aburrido, aburrido de esperar. Hace mas de media hora que estoy en este tetrico cuarto blanco, sentado en la camilla me harto y antes de poder siquiera pensar en irme, en la habitacion entra una chica, de aproximadamente 29 años, tiene la piel morena y es alta, su sonrisa parece un collar de perlas.

-Lamento mucho la demora, Robin cierto? Me llamo Portia, sere tu estilista-Me dice y me ofrece su mano, yo la acepto con gusto

Puedo notar que es una de esas personas del Capitolio, como las llamo Sugar. Esta vistiendo un vestido de color rosado con franjas negras, los tacones deben de ser de unos treinta centimetros, y son de un color rosado fosforescente.

-Tu distrito es minero, pero yo y el diseñador de tu compañera queremos algo diferente, algo que les recuerde a ustedes-

Luego de unas horas de trabajo con Portia, sobre enseñarme a saludar, a sonreirle a la gente, despues de vestirme y aacomodarme el cabello, ya estoy listo, me colocan un traje sencillo de color negro, aunque lo que pasa con el traje me asusta, creo que le sentara bien a Starfire.

Cuando me encuentro con Starfire puedo verla mas linda que nunca, detras de ella hay un hombre al que Sugar a llamado Cinna.

-Hagan que el publico los quiera-Nos dice Sugar antes de que el desfile comienze.

Las puertas se habren y por una pantalla puedo ver a los tributos del distrito 1, al verlos aferro mi mano a la de Star, los tributos del 1 son Chico Flash y Jinx.

Starfire me mira y le digo que mantenga la calma, los primeros en pasar son Chico Flash y Jinx que visten un traje de color fucsia con un cinturon de lentejuelas y plumas. Los siguientes son del distrito 2, y son Red X y Blackfire, Starfire casi pega sus ojos a la pantalla al ver a su hermana, que viste como diosa griega al igual que Red X. Los del distrito 3, los puedo reconocer facilemente, van vestidos con trajes plateados, son Cyborg y Abeja. Luego del distrito 4 va Aqualad y una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes marinos que visten trajes largos de color azul y perlas luminosas. El distrito 5 es representado por Tommy y Melba, usan trajes muy brillantes, que cada vez que se mueven alumbran mas y mas, y se nota que han tenido que ponerles bancos para que se paren y lleguen a una buen altura. Los del distrito 6 son Malchior, el antiguo novio de Raven, y Minina, usan un traje de lentejuelas doradas. Los del 7, son los que, a mi opinion mas relucen, usando un traje demasiado realista que representa figuras de origami que cubren sus cuerpos, no son nada menos que Raven y Chico Bestia. Los del 8 son Argenta y Hot Spot, que usan trajes brillantes y coloridos. Los del 9 son Heraldo y Cheschire, y usan trajes en plateado y dorado. Los del 10 no los conozco, y no son alguien que conociera Starfire, sin embargo algo me dice que son de confiar, son un chico de piel palida y cabellos negros, y una chica de piel rosada y cabellos azules, y estan vestidos a algo que se parece a un vaquero. Los del 11 son Gnarkk y Kole, usando overoles azules y debajo una camisa plateada.

Luego en pantalla salimos yo y Starfire, cubiertos por una mantilla negra casi invisible, que al movimiento nos hace parecer que estamos ardiendo, Starfire ha encendido con sus poderes, sus luminosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que le dan un toque mas vivo al traje. Los carruajes se detienen en frente de un gran podio, y parada al medio, haciendo señas a la gente del Capitolio, puedo ver a Libria que con un traje blanco indica que la escuchemos.

**Perdonen, se que me tarde mucho y es muy corto el capi, pero espero sus reviews y si pueden publiciten mi novela porfavor, puede que no actualize ya que estamos en examenes finales y ojala me vaya bien, los quiere**

**Alt-JR**


End file.
